Where Hearts Lie
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: "Do you love her?" It was only a matter of time before Flynn finally questioned where Drake's heart lies and Drake only answers with the wholehearted truth. "Yes." (Warnings Inside: Yaoi (Boy Love); Harry Flynn/Nathan Drake)


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Where Hearts Lie~

An Uncharted Story

* * *

 **Title:** Where Hearts Lie

 **Words:** 1,533

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), major fluff, minor angst, major hurt/comfort

 **Pairings:** Harry Flynn/Nathan Drake; Past Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I still don't own Uncharted, or it's characters, however I do find myself enjoying writing them immensely~

 **Summary:** "Do you love her?" It was only a matter of time before Flynn finally questioned where Drake's heart lies and Drake only answers with the wholehearted truth. "Yes."

-0-

Nathan knew that Harry watched them, closely with a heavy heart, unknowing what to think and what was going on. And Nathan knew how bad it hurt Flynn to watch them like this, because he _knew_ that Flynn thought Nathan would leave him, finally, for her, for Elena. And it broke Drake's own heart to know that.

So it was only a matter of time before Flynn finally questioned where Drake's heart lies, and Drake can only answer with the wholehearted truth.

-0-

Elena smiled sweetly at him, taking his hands within hers, whispering words of love and sweet farewells until she afford her next visit. And he only smiled back, nodding his head before leaning in and kissing her cheek, chuckling when she blushed before leaving. She had a flight to catch, after all.

Flynn had lingered in the back, near the gates of the airport, as Nathan and Elena said goodbye. Nathan had felt guilty for making the other come, but Elena had insisted on saying farewell to the thief as well as the treasure hunter. Begrudgingly, Flynn had complied, but he'd only spent a minute or so saying goodbye before making himself scarce so Nathan and Elena could say goodbye as well.

After Elena had disappeared through the gates that lead to her plane, Nathan had turned, smile suddenly diminishing when he caught sight of his lover and the dark aura that seemed to surround him.

Making his way over to the older man, Drake held out his hand and offered a small smile, "You ready to go home?" he asked, hope lingering in his voice, wondering if maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed. But that hope was destroyed the second that Flynn turned his head down, rejecting the offer of Drake's hand and his words. "Harry…?" he whispered in question, wishing that Flynn wasn't going to do this at the airport, but he had _known_ that it really had been only just a matter of time.

"Do you love her?" Flynn questioned, voice small but rough and harsh as he bit out the words and Drake sighed, slumping his shoulders.

"Yes," he answered, meeting Flynn's heartbroken gaze and he mentally congratulated himself for not flinching at the clear pain that was in those coffee eyes when he had said so.

"I knew it…" Flynn suddenly stiffened up, his expression now clear and guarded as he looked at Drake and the smaller man swallowed hard, wishing that things had been different. "You better hurry, you're going to miss your flight if you wait any longer."

Unable to help it, Drake chuckled at the absurdity of the statement, and his gaze softened as he looked at his lover, smiling gently at the other, "I'm not leaving, Flynn." he answered with a resolute tone, though his voice was soft and gentle, like his smile.

"Why not?" Flynn crossed his arms, eyes narrowed, visually guarding himself from the smaller man and Drake frowned, hurt as much from the action as he was by Flynn's clear thoughts.

"Because Elena doesn't need me," he answered, sighing as he shook his head and he finally looked down and away, unable to hold his lover's gaze any longer. "Yes, Harry, I love her." he started, swallowing hard, apprehensive, but he _needed_ to say this, to tell Flynn what he thought, how he _felt_. "I love her to the point that when I see her, I can't help but smile because she's as beautiful as the day I met her and will always be so. And when she leaves, I feel sad because that means I can't see her beautiful smile or take her in my arms like I sometimes want to when things are hard and I remember things…" he murmured and heard the sharp intake of breath from Flynn and didn't that hurt worse than knowing what Flynn thought about him? "I love her so much that when she gets hurt, I lose my breath and the thought of her dying hurts so much it's unthinkable. So yeah, I love her…"

"I don't…" Drake cut him off though, because he still had things to say, to tell his lover, and he'd be damned if anything interrupted him before he got to the most important bit.

"No, Flynn, _listen_ to me, because yes, I love Elena, but you have to understand… I love you so much more." he said, lifting his gaze up to meet Flynn's, needing this as much as Flynn does. "I love you so much that I've gotten it in my head that you're the only one that I want to wake up to every day and to fall asleep to every night. I love you so much that when I see you, I get butterflies in my stomach and I smile when you smile and your laugh makes me feel light headed. When you're sad, it hurts me so much that I can't breath and I have to try and cheer you up because when you're sad, I'm sad and when you're happy, that's enough to make me happy too." he took in a shaky breath, aware now that they had an audience, because he'd raised his voice, loud enough that Flynn couldn't mistake his words and twist them into something else. "I love you so much that _you_ getting hurt is simply enough to steal my breath and to make me panic because you're always supposed to be well and whole and here with me.

And just the thought of _losing_ you… like I almost did in Shambhala," he choked out, tears suddenly in his eyes, "I can't handle it. Because I still have nightmares about that night and it tears and claws at my heart until I believe it actually happened and you hadn't survived and it hurts so much I lose touch with reality and only hearing your voice, seeing your face, feeling your touch… helps me remember that you didn't die, that you're _alive_. Because when you die, I do too… I'll be lost and I won't know what to do without you…"

His shoulders shook slightly, trembling with his words and the thoughts, the memories taking hold of him and he took in a sharp breath, eyes closed tightly to try and rid of them. His eyes only snapped open when he felt a hand on his cheek, and tormented blue-grey met pained coffee.

When Flynn opened his mouth to speak, to say _something_ , Drake stopped him with a single touch, reaching up and placing a hand on the one on his cheek, closing his eyes again, feeling so much calmer. "I'm sorry that… that I hurt you with all of this. But… but you have to know, I'd never do that to you. I would never cheat and never lie, because my heart is yours and _I'm_ yours and no matter what happens with anyone else, I always will be. I _love_ you Harry Flynn, so much more than any other girl or guy that will try to burrow their way into my heart. I love _you_." he finished, feeling emotionally drained, shoulders slumping as he opened his eyes and looked back at his lover, smiling sadly at the older man.

"I… I never thought you would…" Flynn tried and Drake chuckled wryly, nuzzling into the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, you did, I know, but that's okay," he murmured, taking Flynn's hand and moving it down to his heart. "That only means I get to prove you wrong, that I'm staying for you and no other."

Flynn let out a heavy breath, trembling as he felt Drake's heart, beating steady and sure, matching the sincerity and the love in his words. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, pulling Drake into his arms, against his chest and he pressed his lips against Nathan's neck. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." he added and Drake smiled, hugging him back.

"I know," he replied and let Flynn have a few moments of quiet to sort out his thoughts, before he spoke again. "Come on Flynn, let's get home okay?" he chuckled and pulled away from his lover before smirking. "You can show me exactly how you're going to make it up to me there," he added with a teasing wink before letting a grinning Flynn lead him out of the airport and back to the sanctuary they called theirs.

-0-

"Do you really still have nightmares?" Flynn whispered, frowning as he stared at the dark ceiling of their room, running a hand gently and absently over his lover's naked back.

Sighing softly, Drake hesitated before nodding, placing a gentle kiss to Flynn's collarbone, eyes closed as he did, comfortable and tired after the draining events of the day. "Yes." he murmured in answer and hummed when Flynn wrapped an arm tight around his waist, pulling him closer. "It's okay though," Nathan said, smiling softly against his lover's skin, "if it means you'll always be there to chase them away."

"I will, love," Flynn said, kissing Nathan's forehead. "I promise."

"Good…" Drake yawned and snuggled closer, content as he was. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight sweetheart," Flynn chuckled, finally closing his eyes, "sweet dreams."


End file.
